


Well, hello there

by PegaGamer



Series: FreeWood Fanfictions [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mature for saftey reasons, Multi, Nudity, Octo!Gavin, Octopus Gavin, Octopus Gavin Free, Weird smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood is a marine biologist who is really into what he does. But him and his friends find something.. A little off on this adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, hello there

_**Title: Well, hello there** _

_**Pairing: Freewood** _

_**Rating: M for nudity, language, mild violence and gore, maybe some sexual content** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Achievement Hunter** _

_**A/N: I.... Had this weird idea...** _

* * *

Ryan walked onto the deck that morning. The dirty blonde was ready for another day for adventure! You see Ryan was a Marine Biologist. And he was really interested in octopus lately. For what he does he and his crew catches different sea creatures and Ryan categories them than let's them go. As Ryan stood on the deck a hand surprised him, Jeremy one of hid new crew members stood by.

"Hey.. Ryan.. What are you looking at?" He asked and Ryan shrugged.

"Just out. Is the others up?" He asked and before Jeremy could answer Geoff yelled.

"Morning assholes whose ready to catch some dinner?!" Ahh yes. Captain of the ship Geoff Ramsey and good friend. As the rest of the crew got up and ready for today's catch Ryan notices something small swimming around. Ignoring it from the water Ryan helped them prepare for the day's events!

"So Ryan what are you looking to catch today?" Jack asked as he pulled on a rope. Ryan looked up a bit and shrugged.

"Whatever pops up I guess."

"A mermaid so he can fuck it~" Michael joked and everyone laughed. Ryan rolled his eyes and he put his scuba gear on.

"If I'd find a mermaid I'll send it Jeremy's way."

"Why me?" Jeremy looked puzzled and before Ryan put his mask on he smirked.

"Because they're non existent. Like your love life." And with that he dived with everyone, even Jeremy laughing.

In the water Ryan searched. He wanted to find something small today. Maybe that little thing he saw earlier. As he swam he saw most of what he already looked at. Stopping when he saw something swim by his head. Looking around he pulled out a jar he had and he held it and the lid apart. Looking around a bit more when, as it swam back he as quickly as he could under water shut the jar. Capturing what was by. Not wanting to see he shut the jar tight and swam back up. The guys were still dissing each other and Jack noticed Ryan's return.

* * *

 

"Oh hey! Found something already?"

"Yeah it's tiny." Ryan answered and removed the gear as he sat the jar on the table. The others went to see what Ryan caught. But was a bit surprised.

in the jar was a weird.. Meroctopus creature. It had short light brown hair and green eyes. It's tentacles were green, like a pale seaweed green and like spots, sun kissed flesh. It also had gills on it's neck.

"Ryan.. Did you even look at what the hell you caught?" Geoff asked and Ryan came over looking at the jar. The creature was trying to escape. Ryan looked, fascinated!

"Wow!! Look at it! He's so small! Think he'll fit in my hand?" Ryan asked.

"Dude.. You do see a human torso right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes.. Makes him more interesting." Ryan scoffed and Geoff tapped the glass. The small creature swam franticly hitting all sides of the jar.

"Hey hey! You're scaring 'im.." Jack frowned and Ryan took the jar.

"I'mma go study him. See what he is.." With that Ryan left the deck.

* * *

Setting the jar on the table the little creature swam around in it and continue to try and escape. Ryan watched him and sighed and opened the jar and poured it's contents into a clear bowl. The creature popped his head up and over the the edge of the bowl. His tentacles wiggling about as he watched Ryan. His gills flexing some as he watched Ryan change out of his shirt. A small help from the creature and fell back. Ryan looked over and looked to the bowl raising a brow. The biologist was half naked and the creature looks up and as Ryan scoops his hand to the little one seeing he fit in the palm of his hand.

"You're so tiny.." Ryan said and moved his hand along with the little ones movements. His tentacles wrapped around his fingers and Ryan's thumb was the size of the little ones head and torso.

".. H.. Hello.." The little one said and this threw Ryan off guard, "What I your name?"

"Ryan..." The man said sheepishly. The creature climbed up more of Ryan's thumb and smiled.

"My name is Gavin. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled and Ryan sat Gavin in the water of the bp again. Looking shocked.

"How are you talking?"

Gavin looked over the edge of the bowl and leaned over it, "I always talked.. Why? Do you not talk?"

"No I do.. Just.. Odd.." Ryan grabbed a popsicle stick and poked Gavin. The little one squeaking and pushing the stick away, "Gavin hold still!" Ryan took Gavin in hand and poked again to the little Gavin. Who bit him. Ryan didn't feel pain but soon grabbed his phone after tossing the stick. Gavin looked interested and Ryan sat Gavin down by his phone. Glad it had a cover. Interested Gavin watched Ryan turn YOUTUBE on and played random videos.

Allowing Ryan to do his tests. He was able to confirm Gavin was male by his tentacles, he was healthy and well nourished, and he was almost done but noticed he missed something. Gavin has been on his belly the whole time. Squirting him with water now and than. He hadn't checked his front. Sighing looking from the magnifying glass he had to look at Gavin more closely he poked the little one with his pen.

"Hey roll over." Ryan ordered. Gavin looked up, puzzled at the command, "I gotta check your heart and such."

"You can on my belly." Gavin said and Ryan rolled Gavin to his back. The little one scrambling, every limb flailing.

"Won't be long.. Here." He propped his phone upwards so Gavin can see. Gavin didn't fuss after that. He was really into the show Ryan put on. Ryan had Gavin lay his head back so he can check hid pulse using his pinky finger. Writing the info down he looked to Gavin seeing the gills. He ran a pen carefully over to see his response, he shivered. Interesting. He than moved his index and thumb down Gavin's body. He was thin and slender. Not bad. He poked a popsicle stick at his belly and than near his groin. Gavin pushed it away blushing.

"DON'T POKE AT MY POUCH YOU BLOODY WANKER!!"

"Pouch?" Ryan asked seeing Gavin's blushing face nodding.

"W... We have pouches where our.. Well... Mum called it our breeding tools... Are..." Ryan nodded.

"Well I'mma do one last uncomfortable thing." Gavin gave a puzzled look and let Ryan roll him over. Running a styles down his bottom and every now and than. Accidentally something poking a little further in than he thought. It was well... Where a human's butthole would be. Gavin blushed a furious red as Ryan removed it and tossed it. Writing down the info.

" Note one on Gavin, 'At least upper body is humanlike. Rest, octopus'."

"I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!!"

 

* * *

Hey guys, Pega here! Sorry I've been busy. I've been working and kinda depressed... I'm just been busy with work and searching for job number 2.. So yeah. Gonna try updating. Okay?


End file.
